Silithus
thumb|The NEW Silithus map, complete with "puzzle piece" glitch in the center. Silithus has been fleshed out as a major quest hub with episodic storylines that extend into its depths and past its borders. The redesign of this zone includes high-end outdoor quest area for both the solo players and 5-man groups, focusing on repeatable quests players can complete to gain epic items as a casual alternative to raid dungeons. Characteristics * Located in southwest Kalimdor. * Level 55-60 * Contested Territory Regions Adjacent to Silithus Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Accessible Un'Goro Crater 45-55 East Y Feralas 40-50 North N Travel Hubs Cenarion Hold * Gadgetzan Points of Interest Cities/Outposts * Valor's Rest * Cenarion Hold Instances * Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj (coming soon) * Temple of Ahn'Qiraj (coming soon) Other * See Gates of Ahn'Qiraj for the quest to open the Scarab Wall * Hive'Ashi * The Crystal Vale * Hive'Zora * Hive'Regal * Ahn'Qiraj Quests See this page for a lot of information. This info will eventually be incorporated into the Wiki. * 55 The New Frontier (Darnassus, Ironforge, Orgrimmar, Stormwind, Thunder Bluff, Undercity) ** 55 Rabine Saturna *** 55 Wasteland **** 55 The Spirits of Southwind ***** 57 Hive in the Tower ****** 57 Umber, Archivist ******* 57 Uncovering Past Secrets * True Believers Cenarion Hold Emissary Roman'khan series * 60+ Dearest Natalia - opens up the following three: ** 62+ Into The Maw of Madness ** 62+ Glyph Chasing ** 62+ Breaking the Code *** 63R The Calling * 55 Deadly Desert Venom * 55 Securing the Supply Lines * 57 Noggle's Last Hope * 58 Noggle's Lost Satchel * 59+ Wanted - Deathclasp, Terror of the Sands * 60+ Aurel Goldleaf ** 60+ Dukes of the Council *** 60+ Bor Wildmane **** 62+ Signet of the Dukes * 60 Goldleaf's Discovery ** 60 Lords of the Council *** 60 Bor Wishes to Speak **** 62 Scepter of the Council * 58 The Twilight Mystery ** 59 The Deserter *** 60 The Twilight Lexicon **** 60 A Terrible Purpose * 55 Taking Back Silithus ** 55 Securing the Supply Lines *** 57 Stepping Up Security Background The Silithus region forms the south-western corner of Kalimdor. It can only be reached by travelling to the north-western corner of the Un'Goro Crater, where a wide path extends out of the crater and into Silithus. Silithus is one of the insect infested sections of southern Kalimdor. This area houses a section of the once great A'qiri empire, known as Ahn'Qiraj. It is currently uninhabited, but the central temple is sealed off by the Night Elves, who attempted to prevent an infestation from breaking out. Judging by the ruins in the area, as well as the massive Silithid colonies, they were unsuccessful in their attempt. The Cenarion Circle maintains a constant presence in Silithus, at Cenarion Hold. From here, they monitor the Silithids, whom some believe to be a force so powerful and threatening that the Alliance and Horde must ally to combat. In addition to the Cenarion Druids, a second, more ominous presence has recently made itself known in Silithus. The Bronze Dragonflight, Brood of Nozdormu, has returned to the desert for the first time in ten thousand years. The region itself is the topic of many discussions in the World of Warcraft community, as the southern half is reported to only be accessable through a World Event. Resources Silithus is a desertic stretch of land, arid and hostile. Miners will find various spots of Thorium ore all over the area, both small and rich, above ground and in tunnels wherever the Silithid have dug their hives. Wild Creatures * Dust Stormer * Silithid Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone Category:Zone:Silithus